


In the Past

by Amir_404



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amir_404/pseuds/Amir_404
Summary: 莫德瑞德认为，他的父母从来没有爱过彼此。一个小莫回到过去，见证亚瑟和梅林相识相爱、相伴相知的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

莫德瑞德知道，他的父母从来没有爱过彼此。

上回亚瑟出征受了重伤，被骑士们带回来的时候昏迷不醒生死未卜，连宫中的仆从都为这位深得人心的国王掉了眼泪。但梅林只是待在房间里继续研究他的魔药，连表面上的关心都懒得装出来。

王城闹瘟疫的时候，梅林几天几夜不眠不休地使用净化魔法。尽管他是德鲁伊最强大的法师，这样耗费魔力也吃不消。莫德瑞德把这件事告诉了亚瑟，希望亚瑟能劝劝他。亚瑟当时正皱着眉头处理公文，头也不抬地轻飘飘回了一句：“他是阿尔比恩的王后，这是他应该做的。”

国王与王后分开住在城堡的两头，国王大多数的时间都待在训练场和会议室里，而王后几乎都往塔顶的占星室跑，他们一个月也见不上一面。

原本就是利益绑定的婚姻，毫无情爱可言。莫德瑞德从王室记录中翻到，他的出生甚至不是爱人间最亲密的事导致，只不过是国王和法师站在魔法阵前，各自用匕首划开了自己的手掌，让鲜血交汇流入阵中。

国王与王后之间冷漠疏离的情形，莫德瑞德自认为已经习惯了。但就在昨天，梅林问了他一句：“你是想跟我回德鲁伊，还是想继续留在这里？”

这个问题的隐含意义显而易见，莫德瑞德慌了神。王子用固执的、倔强的目光盯着法师，一字一顿地缓缓说道：“我想和您一起留在这里。”

梅林没有想要掩饰的意思，他直白地回答：“我不会留在这里，我和你父王打算分开了。”他说这句话的语气，好像在说今天的天气还行。

莫德瑞德不相信这件事会发生，他飞奔着去寻找国王，结果却看见了他的父王正在和米西安公主谈笑。亚瑟三十岁出头，岁月没能减损他的英俊，反而给他增添了一种成熟的魅力；米西安也是容貌倾城。两个人站在一起，仿佛一对璧人。

莫德瑞德顿住了脚步，脸色苍白地转身离开了。

他不想他的父母分开。

他把自己扔进图书馆里，翻看着各类魔法典籍。他尝试着给国王和法师施了爱情魔咒，但也许是他的法力太过微弱了，这个咒语没有起到丝毫作用。

一定还有什么别的办法。

莫德瑞德翻动书页的手指顿住了，他的目光停留在了这一页上——时间转换咒。

 

 

 

这大概是个糟糕的主意。莫德瑞德这样想着，给自己施了个隐身咒。他用法术回到了十几年前，回到了他父母初遇的时候。

国王和王后的相遇应该是在宫廷的石阶前，德鲁伊的使团来访的时候。但事实是，他现在出现在了一片树林中……是咒语哪里出了错吗？

巫师的五感远超常人，他敏锐地捕捉到了细碎的马蹄声。莫德瑞德循声而去，看见他的父王骑在马上，追逐着一只鹿。

这时候的亚瑟还很年轻，五官尚不具备鲜明的棱角，却有着独属于少年的美感。他一头金发耀眼得很，被风吹得微微扬起。他的目光紧紧追逐着那只鹿，脸上流露出一种骄傲张扬的、势在必得的神情。

那鹿往丛林深处逃窜去了，树木越来越密，它一晃便没了踪影。亚瑟环顾四周，没有再找到它。

猎物跑掉了显然不是一件让人开心的事，亚瑟幼稚地鼓着嘴露出一个气恼的表情，愤愤地扯过缰绳，准备原路返回。他的动作突然顿住了，似乎在树丛中瞥见了什么，他轻轻一夹马腹，驱使着马儿缓缓靠近了过去。

隔着丛生的枝叶，可以看见一个人的侧影。

那人清瘦得很，单薄的身子拢在纯黑的斗篷里。黑色的衣物衬得他的皮肤愈发白皙，他鼻梁高挺，嘴唇丰满，好看得像是从画里走出来的。

亚瑟一时呆住了。莫德瑞德也惊讶地张大了嘴，他怎么也没有想到，他父母的初遇竟然是这样的场景。

梅林并没有察觉到亚瑟的存在，他合拢双手举至唇边，双唇动了动，似乎低声念了句什么。他的眸子里有金色的光芒一闪而逝，仿佛是湖面起了涟漪折射出的阳光。

他双手微微松开，一只蓝色的蝴蝶从他手心里飞了出来。他开心地露出一个笑来，笑容干净得很，简直让人怀疑他是在丛林中长大的精灵，才能像这样不沾染丝毫世俗的气息。

那只蝴蝶朝着亚瑟飞来，梅林的目光追随着蝴蝶，也发现了亚瑟的身影。亚瑟目光与他对上，蝴蝶扑扇着翅膀从二人之间掠过，翩翩地飞远了。

梅林在短暂的惊愕之后，冲亚瑟友善地笑了笑，他笑起来的时候眼睛弯成了好看的月牙形。

莫德瑞德觉得，他们四目相对的时候，分明是心动了的。

 

 

 

莫德瑞德跟着亚瑟回到了王城，这个时候卡梅洛特的国王是乌瑟，亚瑟还只是王子。

男仆乔治看见王子打猎居然空手而归，不由得露出了惊讶的神情——要知道，亚瑟可是一名极其优秀的猎手。更令他震惊的是，王子明明什么也没有猎到，看上去竟然心情愉悦。乔治掐了自己一把，确认自己没有在做梦。

乌瑟听仆人通报说王子回来了，将他叫了过去：“德鲁伊和亲的使团这两天就该到了，你准备好接待他们，表现出一个王子应有的风度。”

亚瑟仿佛兜头被浇了一盆冷水，他脸上的笑容消退了：“和亲？”

“我前些日子跟你说过这件事。”乌瑟不满地睨了他一眼，“巫师一直桀骜难驯，难得德鲁伊有联姻的意愿，这是个好机会，你得把握住了。”

“可是我……”

乌瑟抬手制止了他的话，语气不容置疑：“你忘记我怎么教导你的了吗？作为王储，你得对自己抱有信心，德鲁伊的最高祭司会喜欢你的。”他显然把亚瑟的抗拒错误地理解为了不自信。

 

 

 

“怎么才能让德鲁伊的祭司不喜欢我？”亚瑟向莫嘉娜求助道。

“很简单，”莫嘉娜不假思索地回答，“做你自己。”

“非常好笑。”亚瑟不想搭理她的讽刺，烦恼地把手臂抱在胸前，“我不想跟德鲁伊的祭司结婚，但我又不能忤逆父王。我必须想办法让他拒绝我。”

“你为什么不想跟德鲁伊祭司结婚？”莫嘉娜好奇地询问道，她的脸因为天生的八卦心理绽放出了神采，她凑近了亚瑟，“你有喜欢的人了？”

亚瑟短暂地懵了一下，脸突然涨红了，他提高了音调大声强调：“不，我没有！”

你的表现明明是在说“有”。隐身躲在角落里的莫德瑞德腹诽道。

莫嘉娜露出了意味深长的笑容，她抬手摸了摸自家弟弟滚烫的脸：“你放心，我会帮你的。等德鲁伊祭司来了，我就跟他说上几大筐你的缺点，保证他听完以后绝对不会喜欢你。”

“听上去是个好主意。”亚瑟评价道，赞同地点了点头。

等你发现德鲁伊祭司是谁，你就不会这么想了。莫德瑞德翻了个白眼，但他心里的疑团却越聚越大了。

亚瑟和梅林看上去互有好感，他们到底是怎么走到对对方不闻不问、漠不关心的那一步的呢？

-TBC


	2. Chapter 2

乌瑟领着骑士们站在宫廷前的石阶上，迎接德鲁伊的使团，亚瑟和莫嘉娜一左一右立在他身后。

敞篷马车从大门处一辆接一辆的鱼贯而入，说是马车，亚瑟却并没有看见拉车的马，车轮好像是自行滚动着前进。马车在石阶前停了下来，德鲁伊人清一色地穿着黑色斗篷，戴着宽大的兜帽，遮住了大半张脸。

为首的那辆马车上只坐着一名巫师，亚瑟猜测他就是德鲁伊的最高祭司。王子偏过头，冲自家姐姐使了个眼色，公主会意地点点头。

那名巫师跳下了马车，随行的巫师们也纷纷下车，恭敬地垂首站在后面。

“欢迎您的到来，梅林·艾莫瑞斯阁下。”乌瑟用右手按上了胸口，微笑着说道。

梅林微微俯身回了个礼，他抬起手，白皙修长的手指轻轻揭下了自己的兜帽，露出清瘦的面容来。“感谢您的盛情。”

亚瑟震惊地张大了嘴。德鲁伊的最高祭司，竟然是……

“我为您准备了盛大的宴会，但现在时间还早。”他斜过眼眸瞥了亚瑟一眼，暗示道，“我想我的孩子一定很愿意带您游览王城。”

亚瑟还没从惊讶中回过神来，莫嘉娜已经抢先说道：“是的，我的荣幸。”

她这一出，亚瑟和乌瑟都没料到。但乌瑟向来宠爱她，并不见怪，只是恨铁不成钢地瞪了亚瑟一眼。

亚瑟瞪向了莫嘉娜，但后者把这理解成了感激的目光，还冲他俏皮地眨了眨眼。

他想起来他和莫嘉娜的作战计划：莫嘉娜要把他的缺点添油加醋地告诉德鲁伊祭司，好让祭司大人主动放弃联姻……

不——！亚瑟在心中哀嚎。他们才第二次见面，他就要在对方心目中留下不可挽回的糟糕印象了吗？

“我也愿意陪您同去。”亚瑟厚着脸皮说道，“也许莫嘉娜会漏掉什么地方……”

“弟弟，”莫嘉娜笑着打断了他，意有所指地道，“你放心，我会圆满完成我的任务的。”

不你千万别这么做。亚瑟还想说些什么，但是梅林开口了：“有公主殿下领我逛逛就够了，我不能同时劳烦两位殿下。”

好吧。亚瑟沮丧地垂下了头。柔软的金发软趴趴地搭在额前，像是一只被抢走了骨头的大型犬。梅林看着他，愉悦地笑了起来。

希望莫嘉娜嘴下留情。亚瑟暗暗祈祷，尽管他知道这不可能。让莫嘉娜数他的缺点，公主殿下甚至能写出一本书来。

 

 

 

整个下午亚瑟都坐立不安，他无法控制地想象莫嘉娜带梅林去了哪里，跟梅林说了什么。

说他不仅爱赖床，而且还有起床气了吗？肯定说了；说他会把脏衣服、臭袜子到处乱扔了吗？莫嘉娜不会放过这一点的；说他脾气坏、爱欺负人了吗？百分之百说了……

更令他气恼的是，这根本怪不得莫嘉娜，只能怪他自己。谁叫他要拜托莫嘉娜帮忙劝退德鲁伊祭司，谁叫他处在震惊中没抢到陪同游览的良机。

亚瑟气得捶墙。

 

 

 

好容易捱到了晚上。亚瑟对着镜子整理衣服，把衣领立得挺拔，把衣角的褶皱扯平，还拉着乔治问了又问他看起来怎么样。

“非常完美。”乔治第四次回答道。他看了看钟摆的时间，出言提醒，“晚宴快开始了，您该动身了。”

亚瑟紧张得心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳，他深吸了几口气，终于向宴会厅走去。

 

 

 

梅林和莫嘉娜是一起出现的，公主殿下换了一身华丽的蓝色长裙，挽着祭司大人的胳膊迈入了大厅。

亚瑟看着他们二人言笑晏晏的模样，觉得自己胃里好像燃着一个小火炉，将满壶的醋煮沸了，咕噜咕噜冒着酸泡泡。他突然想到，如果要联姻的话，他未必是唯一的选择。

也许是亚瑟望向梅林的目光太过幽怨，法师感觉到了，转过头冲王子笑了笑。肚子里的酸气好像被这个笑容驱散了，亚瑟觉得自己心里饱饱胀胀的，情不自禁咧开嘴回给他一个笑。

到落座的时候，亚瑟死皮赖脸地挤开了莫嘉娜，坐到二人之间。莫嘉娜狠狠地在他腰上拧了一把，痛得亚瑟直龇牙：“你到底想干什么？”

乐队奏起了歌曲，助兴的歌舞表演已经开始了。他揽住了莫嘉娜的肩头，装成是姐弟间的亲密互动凑到公主耳边，低声道：“我改主意了，我想跟他结婚。”

他满心以为他说得小声，又有乐音遮掩，梅林一定听不见。但他没想到巫师天生听力敏锐，他这句话一字不落地落入了梅林耳中。

巫师的耳朵尖不易察觉地微微泛红，僵直着脖子防止自己不受控制地转头看向王子，他拿起酒杯浅浅地酌了一口。

“你不是有喜欢的人了吗？这么快就移情别恋了？”莫嘉娜嫌弃地皱起了眉，“你们男人都这么三心二意吗？”

亚瑟只好跟她解释，讲起了他是如何与德鲁伊祭司偶然相遇，如何一见钟情。莫嘉娜越听越乐：“你当时为什么不问问他是谁？”

“我看到他的时候整个人都懵掉了，回来以后还晕晕乎乎的，哪里想得起来。”

莫嘉娜的八卦之心被点燃了，亚瑟关心地询问莫嘉娜到底说了他什么坏话。两个人窃窃地聊得起劲，完全没有注意到巫师的脸颊已经涨得通红了。

 

 

 

场面话你来我往地说了几遭，梅林说酒喝得晕了，想出去透透气。乌瑟冲亚瑟使了个眼色，莫嘉娜也用手肘捅了捅王子。

王子的情商还不算太低，上一回放跑了机会，这一回脑子还算清醒，在父亲和姐姐双方的暗示以及明示下，急忙追了出去。

亚瑟跟在梅林身后走到了庭院里，天色已经黑了，隐约还能听见宴会里的乐声。这是一个晴朗的夏夜，夜空中繁星满天，梅林仰着头看天上的星辰，亚瑟只看着他。他沐浴在星光之中，美得简直不像真人。

怕惊扰了什么似的，亚瑟下意识地屏住了呼吸。

“我遇到你的那一天，”梅林突然开口了。他没有看向亚瑟，但这里只有他们两个人，亚瑟猜测他应该是在和自己说话，“星象是太阳六合海王星。”

亚瑟怔了一会，只能坦白：“我不懂占星术。”

梅林解释道：“它的寓意是宿命的牵引。”

他说话的声音很低，被夜风轻轻吹拂到亚瑟耳边。那风分明是清凉的、令人清醒的，可卷着这句柔和的低语吹过来，好像夹着令人迷醉的熏香。亚瑟觉得自己的大脑昏昏涨涨的，像是饮酒微醺，恰到好处的餍足。

“那今晚的星象呢？”亚瑟迷迷瞪瞪地询问道。

“金星六合火星。”梅林说道。他转身向亚瑟走了过来，他走路很轻，几乎没有脚步声，但亚瑟觉得他一步一步好像踩在自己心上，心跳的频率合上了他的步伐，心脏似乎在因他而跳动。

他在亚瑟面前停下了脚步。他们靠得太近了，近到亚瑟能闻到他身上的草木清香，能看清他蝶翼般的睫毛，能感受到他温热的呼吸……

“适合主动追求爱情。”梅林低声道，吻上了亚瑟的嘴唇。

亚瑟的大脑一下子宕机了，他僵硬地站立着，呆愣得像块木头。梅林察觉到他的木讷，唇瓣与他分开，低低地笑出了声。

“你是在说，”亚瑟的心脏剧烈地撞击着胸腔，他的舌头甚至有点打结，吐字含糊不清的，“你爱我，你会跟我结婚吗？”

“不，”梅林摇了摇头，“我才不要和一个一年都不洗一次澡的人结婚。”

“我每天都洗澡，那是莫嘉娜编造的！”亚瑟着急地辩解道。

“喝醉了还会撒酒疯……”

“我酒品很好的！”

“睡觉会磨牙打呼噜流口水……”

“我没有！”亚瑟还想争辩，但他看见梅林戏谑的神情，突然间明白了什么。好啊，这个邪恶的巫师根本就是在逗他玩！

梅林笑得眉眼弯弯，继续补充：“哦还有，会调戏好看的女仆……”

亚瑟气恼地吻上他的嘴唇，堵住了他接下来的话。梅林抬手攀住他的肩头，讨好般地一下一下地舔舐他的唇瓣，亚瑟被他勾得心里像是有猫爪子在挠，无师自通地撬开他的牙关，在他的口腔中扫荡掠夺。

梅林微张着嘴，舌尖追随着对方的。舌面被津液润湿，互相纠缠搅弄，啧啧的水声听得两个人都面红耳赤。

半晌过后，一吻终了。两个人亲昵地额头抵着额头，都微微有些气喘。

“从你刚刚的表现来看，”梅林笑着低声调侃，“最后一点肯定是真的。”

“闭嘴，梅林，”亚瑟不满地道，出言威胁，“不然我就再吻你一次。”

“那就再来。”梅林又吻上了他。

天空中的星宿缓慢地旋转着，照耀着地上这一对拥吻的恋人。

-TBC


	3. Chapter 3

王子和祭司的婚礼定在了一周后。

两个人确定了关系，彼此愈发亲密，时常待在一起。梅林给亚瑟讲起了许多德鲁伊的事。

“在祭司仙逝以后，所有的族人都要去禁地，触碰一块魔法水晶，将自己的魔力注入其中，水晶会据此选定下一任祭司。”

“你就是这样被选中的？”亚瑟说道，“你的魔法一定很强大。”

“当然。”梅林露出了自豪的神色，“但作为祭司，和你生于王室一样，在享受特权的同时，也肩负着许多责任。”

“例如为了利益联姻？”亚瑟询问道，“如果——我是说如果——这个国家的王子不是我，你会和他结婚吗？”

“我会。”梅林回答，“我原本就没有想过我会爱上任何人，婚姻对我来说只是筹码。你是一个意外。”

“一个美好的意外。”亚瑟补充道。

“你一直都这么自恋吗？”梅林挑起眉梢，笑着用手肘碰了碰他，“那你呢，如果德鲁伊的祭司不是我，你会和他结婚吗？”

“在遇见你之前，我会。”亚瑟认真地说道，“但如果已经遇见了你，爱上了你……我想你知道我的答案。”

梅林笑得眉眼弯弯。可不是吗，这个白痴王子拜托了他的姐姐，意图把德鲁伊的祭司吓退。

“我很喜欢看星星。”梅林靠着他的肩头，仰头看着夜空，“我有一个占星室，在德鲁伊最高的山峰上，那里离天空很近，可以看到漫天的璀璨星辰。”

亚瑟揽着他，一时怔住了。有时候他真的觉得，梅林是属于山林的精灵，不应被困在宫廷之中。他偏过头吻了吻恋人的发顶，低声道：“等我做了国王，我就在城堡的塔顶为你建一间占星室。”他一面说着，一面抬起手比划，勾勒出他们未来的图景。

“真的？”梅林毫不掩饰自己的惊喜。

“这是我的承诺。”

 

 

 

和梅林在一起的时候，亚瑟总嫌待不够似的，感觉时间过得太快；可数着日子盼望婚礼到来的时候，他又觉得时间流逝得太慢了。

好容易捱到了婚礼前夕，亚瑟想躺在床上睡个好觉，眼睛再睁开就能参加婚礼了。但他的心脏不安分地在胸腔里乱撞，手心沁出了汗，怎么也睡不着。

房门被轻轻叩击了三声，乔治推门进来，说是梅林过来了。亚瑟一下子弹坐起来，立马下了床，慌慌张张地穿好靴子，出去与他的爱人会面。

想来梅林应该也是紧张到睡不着，亚瑟牵住了他，会意的一笑。

两个人穿过走廊的时候迎面遇上了莫嘉娜，公主殿下意味深长地道：“明天就结婚了，怎么连一天都等不了。”

亚瑟感觉自己的脸烧了起来，他攥紧了梅林的手，漫步走进庭院里。

“今晚的星象怎么样？”亚瑟望了一眼夜空，笑着询问。

宜嫁娶。亚瑟猜测梅林会这么说，但梅林久久地没有回答。亚瑟觉得奇怪，转头看向他，结果发现梅林对着自己抬起了右手，双唇微张念起咒语。

巫师的眼眸中闪过金光。你在干什么？亚瑟还没来得及问出口，只觉得自己胸口一阵钝痛，然后就失去了意识。

 

 

 

士兵包围了祭司的房间，国王亲自守在了门外。过了好一会，祭司才从屋内走了出来，他一面走，一面拴着斗篷的系带，似乎才刚刚从床上起身。

“你做了什么？”国王厉声询问道。

梅林怔了怔，做出一个疑惑的表情：“我不明白您的意思。”

“够了！不用装了！”国王呵斥道，“你用巫术袭击了王子！”

“亚瑟出事了？”梅林看上去很是担忧，“我去看看他！”他着急地往前迈了几步，又被卫兵们拦了回去。

梅林望向了乌瑟，国王的目光中满是猜疑。梅林深吸了几口气，镇定下来理清思绪，用尽量平缓的语气说道：“我不明白您为什么认为是我做的。我今晚根本没有离开过我的房间一步！”

“你撒谎！”乔治指控道，梅林认得他是亚瑟的男仆，“你来找过殿下。”

“我……”梅林还想辩解，但莫嘉娜打断了他。

“如果你认为仆人的话不能作为证据，那么我可以告诉你，我也看见你和亚瑟待在一起。”

“我原本以为联姻之事是我们双方共同的意愿，没想到你们居心叵测，背叛了我们的诚意！”国王的因为愤怒而提高了声调，声音被墙壁反射，更加增强了他的音量。他命令道：“卫兵，抓捕他！”

士兵们拔出长剑朝着法师逼近，梅林双手交握在一起，低声念诵咒语。暗金色光芒在他眸中一闪而逝，他消失在了众人眼前。

 

 

 

他逃走以后，乌瑟肯定会下令抓捕随行的其他德鲁伊人。梅林用魔法给他们传了音，告诉他们如果国王不伤害他们，就不要反抗，以免将两方的关系彻底闹僵。

他潜进了王子的房间，宫廷御医守在床边，亚瑟紧闭着双眼躺在床上。他的脸上一丝血色也没有，显现出一种病态的苍白，眉头紧紧皱着，好像即使在昏迷中，也依旧承受着巨大的痛苦。

梅林撤掉了隐身咒，让自己的身形显现出来。

“艾莫瑞斯阁下？”御医惊呼出声。他睁大了右眼，左眼保持着常态，露出了惊讶的神情。

“我知道你可能很难相信我的话，但袭击亚瑟的人不是我。”梅林说道。他俯下身按上王子的额头，用魔法探查他的伤势，眉头越皱越紧，“他中了黑魔法，脏腑会逐渐失去功能，直到死亡。”

“你有办法救他吗？”御医询问道。

梅林低声念了道治愈咒，王子的眉头舒展了开，看上去状态好了些，但法师的神情仍然十分严肃：“这个咒语只能暂时延缓他的伤势加重，如果要治愈，还需要一种特殊的药草。

“请你务必看顾好他，一定要让他坚持到我回来。”

 

 

 

法师再次闯入王子的卧室，是在第二天的下午。他的巫师袍被划得破破烂烂的，原本白皙光滑的左脸留下了一大片骇人的擦伤，他步伐不稳地冲到王子的床边，体力消耗过度似的剧烈地喘息着。

盖乌斯感觉梅林攥住了他的手，法师的皮肤冰冷得像是死人的一样，他吓了一跳，然后感觉到自己的手里被塞进了什么东西。

梅林来的不巧，这个时间点乌瑟和莫嘉娜都在场。国王愤怒地一把将巫师推开，呈现出一种守护者的姿态站在床前：“卫兵！”

法师跌在地上，挣扎了几下竟然没能站起来。从他脸颊上不正常的红晕和额头上布满的汗珠来判断，盖乌斯认为他的状态甚至有可能比王子更糟。

卫兵们冲了进来，抓着法师的胳膊将他带走。梅林显然已经没了反抗的能力，他回过头恳求地看了盖乌斯一眼，御医冲他轻轻地点了点头。

-TBC


	4. Chapter 4

王子缓缓睁开眼眸，因为不适应日光的亮度，又皱着眉头眯起了眼睛。御医看见他醒转过来，俯下身关切地询问：“殿下，你感觉怎么样？”

“还不赖。”亚瑟撑着床坐起来，盖乌斯把柔软的枕头垫到他背后。他努力搜索着昏迷前的记忆，“发生什么事了？梅林他……他袭击了我？”他不敢置信地张着嘴，流露出了被背叛后受伤与愤怒的神情。

“事实上，我认为这其中可能有什么误会。”盖乌斯试探性地说道。

“误会？”亚瑟的眼眸中亮起了一点希冀的光，他显然也希望梅林的背叛不是真的，但那抹光又逐渐黯淡了下去，“不，我明明看见……”

“殿下，我说这话或许有些倚老卖老，我活了这么大年纪，经历过不少的事。我想告诉您，”盖乌斯顿了顿，认真地道，“我们一向相信自己的眼睛，但有的时候，我们需要相信自己的心。您真的认为梅林会这么对你吗？”

亚瑟的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，他思考着御医的话，没有回答。

“您中了咒语生命垂危，是靠着梅林采来的药草，我才救回了您。”盖乌斯继续道，“所以我不认为伤害您的人是他。”

亚瑟脸上的表情终于放松了下来：“他现在在哪儿？”

“陛下将他关进了监狱里。”

“什么？！”亚瑟惊讶地提高了声调，“他是白痴吗？他有着那么强大的魔法，为什么不反抗？”他的语气听上去有些恨铁不成钢，他一把掀开被子，着急地跳下床。

“梅林采药回来的时候似乎受了很重的伤，他的魔法好像也耗尽了……”

亚瑟越听越急：“我这就去找我父王，让他释放梅林。”

 

 

 

会议室的门被猛地推开，国王在看到王子的身影后，露出了欣喜的神色：“亚瑟，你什么时候醒过来的？”

王子瞥见正在和国王商议政事的史官，把差点脱口而出的话咽了回去，他回答道：“刚醒一小会。”

他们商讨的事情并不紧急，国王低声吩咐了一句，让杰弗里退下。

“父王，”亚瑟见大臣离开了，语速飞快地道，“我想请您放了梅林。”

“你在说什么傻话？”乌瑟脸上的笑容消散了，“他差点要了你的命，你还站在他那一边？”

“我相信梅林……”

“够了！”乌瑟厉声打断了他，“相交多年的好友尚且有背后捅刀的，知人知面不知心的例子多了去了！你才和他认识几天？你根本就不了解他！”王子的脸色有些苍白，乌瑟顾及着他重伤初愈，放缓了语气，“我明白年轻人容易被爱情冲昏头脑，但是作为王储，你要学会保持自己的理智，不能当个傻子。”

亚瑟还想争辩，但乌瑟抬手制止了他。国王的手掌落下，拍了拍王子的肩头，温声道：“你回去休息吧。”

 

 

 

一想到梅林被关在阴暗冰冷的监狱里，身上还带着重伤，亚瑟就坐立不安。在卧室里踱来踱去绕了半天以后，他终于下定了决心。

王子溜进国王的卧室，偷走了一大串钥匙。等到夜深人静以后，他找到了一个换班的卫兵，从背后敲晕了他，换上他的衣服，再戴上头盔遮掩容貌，悄悄混进了监狱。

走廊上并没有卫兵在巡视，亚瑟看见左右无人，便掏出钥匙打开了梅林所在牢房的牢门。法师正倚着墙壁小憩，听见声响警惕地睁开了双眼。

“是我。”亚瑟压低声音说道，他摘下头盔，快步走到法师身边蹲下。

梅林明显地放松了下来，他勾起唇角笑了笑：“你没事了？”

法师眸子里流露出的真实的喜悦刺得亚瑟一阵内疚——他竟然怀疑过这个人，他竟然以为梅林真的会伤害他。“我听盖乌斯说……你伤得很重。”亚瑟小心翼翼地伸出手，想要触碰他的身体，又怕不小心碰到他的伤处。

“我已经用魔法把伤全部治好了。”梅林笑着说道，仰起头给他看自己脸上和脖颈上光洁的肌肤，那上面一点疤痕都没有，看上去就像从未受过伤一样。

但亚瑟仍然绷着脸，他看见了梅林破破烂烂的长袍，他伸手摸上去的时候，还能感觉到布料的硬块——那是凝固后的血——无一不在告诉他眼前这个人经历过怎样的危险。

梅林察觉到对方的目光停留在自己的斗篷上，他恍然大悟般地“哦”了一声，发现自己忘记了处理衣服上的痕迹。一个清理咒和一个恢复咒过后，他的巫师袍又干干净净、完好如初了。

“既然你能用魔法治好自己的伤，为什么不等到魔法恢复、伤势痊愈以后再回来？”亚瑟询问道，“这样我父王就抓不住你了。”

梅林理所当然地道：“你中的那个巫术随时都可能要你的命，可能我晚回来一刻钟，你就咽气了。”在看见对方紧抿的嘴唇之后，他又补充了一句：“不过我可不全是为了你，毕竟你要是死了，德鲁伊和卡梅洛特势必要开战。我可不想我的子民陷入战火硝烟之中。”

“不管怎么样，你救了我的命。”亚瑟说道。

梅林冲他眨了眨眼睛：“换做是你，也会为我做同样的事。”

亚瑟笑了起来，他拉着梅林站起身：“走吧，我带你出去——还有你的族人们——待会我找借口把卫兵引开，你们趁机逃走。”

“不用。”梅林把自己的手抽了出来，他往旁边退开一步，与亚瑟拉开了距离。他突然疏离的态度令亚瑟的笑容僵住了，“我们有能力自行离开，用不着你帮忙。”

“那好吧，”亚瑟整理好自己的表情，“你们可以出城找一个地方藏起来，等我解开这个误会……”

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡，”梅林突然打断了他，冷笑道，“事情闹到了这个地步，你不会以为我们还能联姻吧？”

亚瑟浑身一阵发冷，攥紧了拳头没有答话。

梅林转过脸不去看他，语调平平地道：“你的父王已经表明了他的态度，作为联姻的另一方，他连最基本的信任都不曾给予我们。卡梅洛特虽然强盛，但并不是我们唯一的选择。

“我会带着我的族人回德鲁伊。”

 

 

 

梅林说得没错，卡梅洛特并不是他们唯一的选择。他刚回到德鲁伊没几天，西岛的瓦力恩特王子就前来拜访，表达了想要联姻的意愿。

德鲁伊居住地树木茂盛，生机勃勃，倒不失为一个约会的好去处。王子与法师在森林中漫步，瓦力恩特频频称赞起梅林的容貌与风度，梅林只是笑一笑，并不做回应。

“如果您愿意与我结婚，我会为您建一座最豪华的城堡，将全国的宝物都收集起来，放入您的寝殿中。”瓦力恩特王子说道，“在我们的婚礼上，会用红玫瑰的花瓣铺满地毯，会有法兰西的厨师烹制菜肴，会盛上年头最久远、最名贵的葡萄酒……”

“殿下，”梅林笑吟吟地打断了他，“您是不是以为我在德鲁伊长大，就涉世未深、好哄得像个小姑娘？”

瓦力恩特王子急忙赌咒发誓：“我说的句句属实！”

梅林停下了脚步，转身看向他：“您可以回答我一个问题吗？”

“知无不言。”瓦力恩特殷勤地道。

“请问，”法师歪了歪头，做出一个疑惑的表情，“您手底下的巫师，隐身咒都用得这么糟糕吗？”

闻言，瓦力恩特脸色大变，他急忙去拔腰间的长剑。但梅林眸中金光一闪，他的佩剑掉到了地上。五名巫师的身形显露出来，他们都穿着暗黄色长袍，威胁性地朝着梅林逼近过来。

“你们不会以为就凭你们几个，会是我的对手吧？”梅林轻飘飘地问道。

瓦力恩特抬起手，那几名巫师停下了行动。西岛的王子面色不善地询问：“你是什么时候发现的？”

“有人用魔法变成我的模样袭击了亚瑟，这很容易想明白是怎么一回事。如果只是想对亚瑟下手，机会多得是——他是一名骑士，他几乎每天都在战斗。让他在战斗中‘意外’身亡就是一种很好的选择：简便，容易实现，不会让人起疑，也不用费这样多的心思。”梅林叙述道，“所以为什么呢？为什么一定要让卡梅洛特的国王以为是我伤害了亚瑟？最大的可能性是——想要破坏这次的联姻。

“如果德鲁伊和卡梅洛特联姻，谁是利益受损者？答案很明显，想要与德鲁伊联姻的其他国家，或者想要与卡梅洛特联姻的其他巫师部落。亚瑟中的咒语是一种非常邪恶的黑魔法，施法的巫师明显是想要了他的命，所以我更倾向于前者。我推测这件事是另一个国家的王室主谋的，他这样做不仅能破坏联姻，还能杀死卡梅洛特的王储，一箭双雕。

“所以我佯作中计，任由乌瑟将我下狱，借此与卡梅洛特闹翻，取消联姻。哦对了，你还派了个巫师来监狱里监视我，虽然他用了隐身咒，但是我还是察觉到了他的存在，并且我还在他身上种了个追踪术，任何与他接触过的人，都会留下我的魔法标记。

“接下来要做的，就是回到德鲁伊，等待我的鱼儿上钩。”

“非常聪明。”瓦力恩特评价道，他恢复了镇定，冲那五名巫师微微点了点头。巫师们从宽大的衣袖中掏出匕首，整齐地划开自己的手掌，让血液滴到地上。

梅林意识到了什么，暗道不好。瓦力恩特足尖一勾，踢起自己的佩剑，握住剑柄将长剑拔出。梅林下意识地想要抵抗，但他完全感觉不到自己体内魔法的存在。

剑刃抵上了梅林的脖颈，瓦力恩特冷笑道：“但你太轻敌了。你有着强大的魔法，我们又身在你的地盘，你以为一切尽在掌握。事实上，我早已命我手下的巫师在这里画好了法阵——哦你当然看不到，毕竟德鲁伊的草长得太茂盛了——在法阵启动之前，也不会有魔法气息泄露。”

“我要你定下牢不可破的誓言，跟我联姻，辅佐我统一这片土地，”瓦力恩特顿了顿，“或是死亡。”

“那看来我只能选择死亡了。”梅林说道。

-TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“那看来我只能选择死亡了。”梅林说道，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

一支羽箭从旁边的树丛里斜斜射出，贯穿了瓦力恩特的手臂，他一时吃痛，手中长剑脱手飞出。梅林听到异响，当他那双蓝色的眼眸睁开时，恰好看见亚瑟手持弓弩从草丛中跃出。

“快跑！”亚瑟冲他大喊道。

梅林来不及细想，失去了魔法的他毫无还手之力，他立即朝着亚瑟出现的方位狂奔而去。

瓦力恩特已经负了伤，完全不是亚瑟的对手；那五名巫师为了牵制梅林的魔法，自己也丧失了魔力。

亚瑟挽了个漂亮的剑花，冲敌人扬了扬下巴：“Well，我要借用祭司大人刚刚说过的一句话了——你们不会以为就凭你们几个，会是我的对手吧？”

五名巫师被狠狠揍翻在地，亚瑟毫不留情地打断了西岛国王子的两根肋骨。当他手握长剑，想要将剑尖刺入瓦力恩特的胸膛时，梅林制止了他：“别杀他！”

亚瑟的动作顿住了，将剑身插进了旁边的草地里。瓦力恩特已经疼得倒在地上动弹不得，亚瑟连多余的眼神都懒得施舍给他，扳过法师的肩头仔细地查看他的状态，关切地皱起了眉：“你有没有事？”

梅林摇了摇头，眸子里流露出疑惑与惊喜：“这里可不是卡梅洛特的王子应该出现的地方。”

“的确，”亚瑟认同地点了点头，“我失踪了这么些天，回去一定要被父王骂的。”

“你一路跟着过来的？”亚瑟没有魔法，所以梅林不能察觉到他的存在。法师笑着询问，“为什么？”

“我不相信你能拒绝嫁给我。”亚瑟理所当然地说道。

“嘿，”梅林用手肘轻轻碰了他一下，“你什么时候能不这么自恋？”

“永远都不能，你最好习惯忍受这一点。”亚瑟回答。地上的西岛王子呻吟了一声，亚瑟嫌恶地瞪了他一眼，语气酸溜溜的：“在他向你求爱的时候，我差点就要跳出来杀了他。”

法师低笑出声，金发王子抱住了他，像幼稚的小孩宣示自己心爱宝物的主权似的。亚瑟把脑袋埋进了恋人的颈窝，闷闷地道：“我简直不敢想象，要是我没有跟来，后果会是什么样的。”

 

 

 

一个西岛王子，五个巫师，被亚瑟和梅林打包带回了卡梅洛特。

瓦力恩特这人看上去英勇，实际上没什么骨气，很快就承认了自己的阴谋。乌瑟给西岛国的国王去了封信，叫他拿重金来赎人——这笔钱当然通通进了梅林的口袋，为了表达诚意，乌瑟还封了梅林一个爵位。鉴于梅林即将成为卡梅洛特的王妃，这个爵位不过是个听上去好听的头衔罢了。

“所以你一定要抓住瓦力恩特，就是想让他在父王面前坦白真相？”王子一边询问，一边揭开了骰盅。15点。

“对。”梅林接过骰盅摇晃起来，揭开一看——17点。“你又输了。”

“我怀疑你用魔法作弊。”王子把一枚金币放在桌上，推到对方面前，“你这个做法太冒险了。你为什么不直接抓住监狱里那个监视你的巫师呢？逼他开口替你澄清不就行了吗？”

“你一直盯着我的眼睛，你有看到它们闪过金光吗？”梅林为自己辩护道，“他和瓦力恩特签订了牢不可破的誓言，他不会供出真相的。况且，就算我有办法让他开口，你父王也不会相信一个巫师的话，他只会认为那是我找的替罪羊。”

“那你替我采回来的救命的药草呢？你为什么不把它交给我的父王呢？等父王发现它救回了我，自然就会相信你了。”

梅林摇了摇头：“陛下已经认定是我袭击了你，就算我献上解药，他也很可能因为猜忌我而弃之不用；况且你的伤情十分紧急，我没有时间向他解释清楚。亚瑟，我不能拿你的命去冒险，一点也不能。”

 

 

 

王子和祭司因为那场意外袭击而取消的婚礼终于延期举行了，梅林穿着卡梅洛特传统的婚服，在挽着亚瑟的手臂穿过典礼大厅的时候，不断地小声抱怨：这种大红色好俗气、这顶插着羽毛的帽子显得好傻、身上的衣服好重……

在朝臣们的注目礼中，亚瑟保持着微笑的表情，压低声音道：“闭嘴，梅林。你啰嗦得像个老妈子。”

梅林不喜欢这个比喻，气恼地威胁他：“你可能没有意识到，在我说‘我愿意’之前，我还是有机会可以悔婚的。”

“想都别想。”亚瑟握住了他的手，与他十指相扣，“我抓住你了。”

他们并肩行至大厅的最前方，停下了脚步。教皇站在台阶之上，手捧圣经，神色庄严。他们都感觉自己的心脏在胸腔里加速了跳动，通过交握的手掌与对方达到同一频率。相握的掌心里沁出了薄汗，但他们紧紧攥着对方的手，没有人想要松开。

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡……”

亚瑟听见自己的名字，紧张得浑身一僵，耳朵里嗡嗡直响。他感觉到梅林安抚性地捏了捏他的手掌，似乎有种力量从那只手传递了过来，这个美好得像是梦境的场景终于有了一点点真实性。亚瑟深呼吸几口，放松了下来。

“你是否愿意与梅林·艾莫瑞斯结为伴侣，与他相互扶持，永不猜忌？”

亚瑟转过头，望着梅林的侧脸，澄澈的蓝色眼眸中专注地倒映着对方。他抿唇、开口，异常坚定地、吐字清晰地道：“我愿意。”

教皇又发问：“梅林·艾莫瑞斯，你是否愿意与亚瑟·潘德拉贡缔结鸳盟，对他忠贞不二，不离不弃？”

梅林与他的爱人对视，漂亮的眸子里漾起了泪光：“我愿意。”

“我以圣父圣子圣神的名义为你们证婚，”教皇在胸前画了个十字，闭目虔诚地道，“阿门。”

随着教皇的话音落下，亚瑟和梅林同时觉得，好像真的有什么无形的纽带将他们连接在了一起，彼此融为一体，再也无法分离。

亚瑟执起了梅林的手，将婚戒套上他的无名指，俯身在爱人的手背轻轻落下一吻：“我会爱你直到我生命的尽头。”

“凭这枚戒指你就该知道，”梅林也替他戴上戒指，郑重宣誓，“我归你所有。”在宾客们的掌声与欢呼声中，他吻上了他的王子。

 

 

 

这对恋人的新婚之夜，是带着酒香的吻、滚烫的体温、狂乱的喘息和黏腻的薄汗。

亚瑟把自己深深埋进爱人的身体里，低声呢喃：“我爱你。”

梅林抓紧了他的手指，脸上呈现出一种既痛苦又欢愉的神色，他喘息着回应：“我也爱你。”

-TBC


	6. Chapter 6

“你的确知道我不喜欢打猎吧？”梅林无精打采地跟在亚瑟身后，拖长了音调询问道。

“难得今天没什么事，我可不想在城堡里度过这一天。”亚瑟一面说话，一面往树林深处走去，那里常常有更多的猎物出没，“你可以把这当成是一场约会。”

“我从没听说过有什么约会，是背着箭囊拿着弓弩像傻子一样在森林里绕来绕去。”梅林抱怨道。

“如果你能够少说两句话保持安静，我想我们早就猎到……”

“兔子！”梅林突然大喊道，他指着斜前方的草丛。亚瑟反应迅速地转过头抬起弓弩，果然看见有什么东西蹿了过去。

“亚瑟，快！”梅林催促道，“别让它跑了！”

野兔已经被惊动了，在草丛中惊惶地逃窜，夏季里的茂草时不时遮掩住它的身影，难以瞄准。亚瑟只能靠估计判断它的运动轨迹，扣动扳机。

弩箭破空而出。幸运女神没有站在王子这一边，箭尖钉入泥土中，野兔毫发无伤。亚瑟正要气恼，那只兔子却忽然直直地撞到了一棵树上，晕过去了。

亚瑟明白过来是怎么一回事，果然看见梅林乐滋滋地跑上前，拎着兔子的耳朵把那只可怜的小家伙提起来。

“我们可以吃烤兔子了！”梅林兴奋地大喊道。

“你刚刚说你不喜欢打猎。”

“但我喜欢吃野味！”法师理所当然地道，“我烤肉的手艺可好了，你要不要尝尝？”

半小时后，王子和法师坐在火堆旁，梅林用魔法让食物悬空在火焰上方自动翻转，烤肉的香气弥漫了开来。

“可以吃了。”兔肉被分成了两份，用木签串好，递了一份给王子。梅林率先迫不及待地咬上去，又吐着舌头含糊不清地嚷嚷“烫”。

亚瑟觉得好笑：“你就不能用魔法让它凉下来吗？”

“那就不好吃了！”梅林反驳道，递给王子一个白眼，“你根本就不懂烤肉的精髓。”

亚瑟败下阵来。等到烤肉的热度降了些，梅林索性直接上手，握着兔腿开始啃，嘴里被兔肉塞得满满的，鼓着腮帮子的模样简直像只小仓鼠。

亚瑟看着他，神情不自觉温柔了起来。过了一会，王子突然收起了唇角的弧度，警惕道：“你有没有听见什么声响？”

“听见了，”梅林又咬了一大口兔肉，漫不经心地道，“东南方不远处有一伙强盗，并且朝我们的方向过来了。”

“什么？！”亚瑟猛地站了起来，拔出了自己的佩剑。

梅林甚至懒得抬头看他，自顾自地把嘴里的食物咽下去：“别紧张，我一眨眼就能团灭他们。”

“我看见他们了，”亚瑟说道，“他们在追一个女孩，我们得去帮她。”

 

 

 

虽然是梅林出手赶走了强盗，但女孩却梨花带雨地扑进了亚瑟的怀里。

女孩单薄的身子不断地发抖，亚瑟僵立在原地，推开也不是，不推开也不是。他向来不擅长安慰人，朝着梅林递过去一个求助的眼神。

梅林无奈地走上前，抬手轻轻拍了一下女孩的肩头，张口正想说些什么。女孩突然尖叫一声打断了他，好像被吓到了。

女孩回过神来，察觉到自己的反应过激了，嗫嚅着道歉。她还缩在亚瑟怀里，直到后者暗示性地清了清嗓子，她才察觉到两人的距离太近了，红着脸往后退开一步。

“我叫拉弥亚，”女孩低声说道，嗓音里隐约的哭腔还未退去，“我来卡梅洛特寻找我的父亲。”她相貌很美，举手投足间有一种仙女般的气质。由于刚刚受了惊吓，她的睫毛上还挂着泪珠；经历了一番逃亡，她的发丝也有些凌乱了——这反而给她增添了一种楚楚动人的美感。

“你的父亲是谁？也许我们可以帮你找到他。”亚瑟热心地说道。

“他是卡梅洛特的国舅，陛下的妻弟，王子的舅舅，”拉弥亚说道，“他叫阿古温。”

亚瑟惊喜地笑了出来：“这可真是太巧了！”他转过头看向了法师：“梅林，你能相信吗，我居然在这里遇上了我的表妹！”

梅林看上去并不太高兴，他探究地打量着这位突然出现的表妹，微微抿起了唇。

拉弥亚听见这个指代同辈亲属的名词，显然意识到了什么，露出了期待的神情：“请问您是……”

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”

“天哪！您就是王子殿下！”拉弥亚惊喜地道，“我常常听人说起您剑术高超、勇敢正直！”

亚瑟一被人夸，尾巴就要翘到天上去：“我的荣幸。”

梅林就站在亚瑟身边，但拉弥亚完全没有要询问他的身份的意思。她向亚瑟感叹道：“这实在是太巧了，没想到会在这样的情形下碰到您，简直像是命中注定！”

“恕我冒昧，”亚瑟问出了他的困惑，“你为什么会独自出现在这片山林之中？你没有带仆人和随从过来吗？”

“我的女仆和随从拼死保护我，都被山匪给杀死了……”拉弥亚喜悦的神情消失了，她的唇角微微下垂，轻蹙着眉头，积蓄的哀伤要将她整个人淹没似的。亚瑟看着她努力抑制着眼泪的表情，后悔自己问出了这个问题。

 

 

 

拉弥亚的到来受到了国王的热烈欢迎，乌瑟牵着侄女的手把她看了又看，称赞道：“十几年不见，你都长这么大了。现在活脱脱一个大美人，要是我在外面碰见你，我都不敢认哩！”

“十几年不见，陛下还是一样的年轻鼎盛。”拉弥亚微笑着说道。

乌瑟哈哈大笑起来，回过头看向阿古温，艳羡道：“我可真羡慕你，有这么贴心的一个女儿。”他说这句话只是单纯出于赞扬，并无他意。但莫嘉娜也在场，听起来就变了味，像是在暗讽公主殿下不够贴心。

拉弥亚为人周全，立即补充道：“父亲在写给我的信中提到，莫嘉娜公主才貌双全，又很孝顺，常常伴您身边，他才羡慕得很呢。”

“是这样，”阿古温笑道，“拉弥亚说得一点没错。”

乌瑟目光温柔地看向了自己的女儿：“莫嘉娜的确是我的掌上明珠。”

对于拉弥亚展示出的好意，莫嘉娜不屑领受。她冷冷地瞥了这位表妹一眼，从鼻腔里发出哼声。

 

 

 

乌瑟设了个晚宴，为拉弥亚接风洗尘。她已经换上了华丽的宫廷长裙，愈发显得光彩照人。她一定要敬亚瑟一杯，为他救下她性命表达感谢。

“你看上去不太喜欢拉弥亚。”梅林浅浅地酌了一口红酒，低声说道。

“你也一样。”莫嘉娜回答。

梅林酒量不太好，银杯里的酒液还没见底，脸颊上就浮现了酡红。他将酒杯放下，手指轻轻敲击着杯壁：“不知道为什么，我总觉得她来意不善。希望是我的感觉出错了。”

“你不觉得她的眼神停留在亚瑟身上的时间太久了吗？”莫嘉娜斜过眼眸瞥向梅林，挑起眉梢做出一个询问的神情。

“你认为她对亚瑟一见钟情了？”

“老天，”莫嘉娜扶着额头哀嚎，“你太单纯了，你以为谁都像你一样吗？她对亚瑟有意，未必是出于爱情，更大的可能是觊觎王妃的位子。”她继续道：“她被劫匪袭击，刚好碰见你和亚瑟，这太巧了，巧得像是故意安排好的。贵族女性出行一向注意安全，她携带的随从不可能无法保证这一点。”

两人一面低声交谈，一面注意着拉弥亚的举动。这时，拉弥亚又对乌瑟说起，她早就听说卡梅洛特很是繁华，想到处走一走看一看，但是对这里又很不熟悉。

“那就让亚瑟带你逛逛。”乌瑟吩咐道。

“有没有觉得这一幕很熟悉？”莫嘉娜提醒道，“你与亚瑟联姻之前，父王想撮合你们，就暗示亚瑟带你四处走走——可惜当时那个机会被我抢走了。这女孩倒好，自己当了爱神丘比特。她在说这句话之前，频频提起亚瑟；在提出这个要求后，父王第一个想到的人选当然就是亚瑟。”

公主殿下抬起了手指，不客气地指着拉弥亚点评：“她心思太重，亚瑟不是她的对手，恐怕你也不是。我会替你们留心的。”

-TBC


End file.
